


To Preserve

by Fanged_LostGirl, TheFriedBirdCarcass



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Breeding Kink, Children, Children of Characters, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Light BDSM, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Possibly Unrequited Love, Red Mage | RDM (Final Fantasy XIV), Size Difference, Size Kink, Temperature Play, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriedBirdCarcass/pseuds/TheFriedBirdCarcass
Summary: In this reality, the Warrior of Light failed in defeating the Archbishop and his Knight's Twelve in Azys Lla.Aliza is tired, wishing for no more doom to come for the nation that her friend adored. The friend that died protecting her. The friends, that have died protecting her.Yysale...Haurchefant...Already incapacitated in a cell inside left to brood. The Archbishop wishes a word with her...An ultimatum for no harm to those she loves, in exchange for an order to preserve the sanctity of the Heaven's Ward.Authors: TheFriedBirdCarcass and Fanged_LostGirl
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac/Warrior of Light, Grinnaux de Dzemael/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Zephirin de Valhourdin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. An Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction for the FXIV fandom, so bear with me!  
> I'm doing this to hopefully get better at character development and plot writing, so I hope to have a nice publishing schedule since I literally wrote like 60 pages worth of character sheets and short stories that will be integrated into this main fanfiction.  
> Later on into the work, I do hope to publish side stories about this particular work.  
> There just is not enough fanfics of the Heaven's Ward and it makes me sad...  
> I do appreciate criticism! LIKE LITERALLY SAY ANYTHING!  
> I would love to hear from anyone who is reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this reality, the Warrior of Light failed in defeating the Archbishop and his Knight's Twelve in Azys Lla.  
> Aliza is tired, wishing for no more doom to come for the nation that her friend adored. The friend that died protecting her. The friends, that have died protecting her.  
> Yysale...  
> Haurchefant...  
> Already incapacitated in a cell inside left to brood. The Archbishop wishes a word with her...  
> An ultimatum for no harm to those she loves, in exchange for an order to preserve the sanctity of the Heaven's Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction for the FXIV fandom, so bear with me!  
> I'm doing this to hopefully get better at character development and plot writing, so I hope to have a nice publishing schedule since I literally wrote like 60 pages worth of character sheets and short stories that will be integrated into this main fanfiction.  
> Later on into the work, I do hope to publish side stories about this particular work.  
> There just is not enough fanfics of the Heaven's Ward and it makes me sad...  
> I do appreciate criticism!  
> I would love to hear from anyone who is reading.
> 
> EDIT: Hello guys! I have edited this chapter on:  
> 6/?/20 For better looking block structure.  
> 7/5/20. Fixing some text and adding some things and so on.

She…  
She failed.  
She…

Aliza felt tears streaming down her face, her head propped against the walls of the Allagan prison.

“Oh, Haurcefant… Ysayle… I’m so sorry…” Aliza sobbed, her hands clutching her head. She could still see them all in her mind. She missed Haurchefant's smile, his eyes, the optimism, the hot cocoa... Everything! Oh, and dearest Ysayle! She had become a friend, so akin to her! To find that she too, was a Warrior of Light. Her brows furrowed, teeth clench, fists shaking, bulbous tears streaming down her face.

"Dammit!"

Aliza rested her sweaty head against the cell's walls, the atmosphere dry and musty.

Dark and hopeless.

Nothing.

Why won't Hydaelyn talk to her, why is the connection still so muffled!  
Why had Thordan not killed her? Aliza raised a knuckle to her lip in thought, what is their purpose of keeping a primal killer alive? Did they intend on keeping her to use her as a weapon against the Ascians?

No... the Archbishop had made it clear what he intended when she was summoned to the Vault the first time.

And Aliza was a god's damned fool.

A bang on the cell resounded, as Aliza bolted up, startled by the sound.  
“King Thordan wishes to see you.” A voice rang out. No doubt the Very Reverend Archimandrite, Ser Zephirin.

Aliza narrowed her brows, “I refuse!”

The Archimandrite pushed his fingers through his hair with a sigh of frustration, opening the heavy cell door and marching up to Aliza. “Warrior of Light! I will warn you once more. You will come with me willingly, or I shall drag you like a misbegotten disobedient Brume child! Now, do you wish to make a fool of yourself, or no?"

Aliza huffed, picking herself up. “I have my pride!” she scoffed, folding her arms as she followed.

As they walked together, Zephirin took the chance to stare at the defeated Savior of Eorzea. This was her first defeat. The Warrior of Light was paraded as a true force of nature, what had become of her now? Her wavy brunette hair, the golden tints seeming to glow in the ephemeral light, dulled and tangled. Those eyes that looked like beautiful orbs of Ul’dahn chocolate; so beautiful and yet, so sad. Ser Zephirin recalls them meeting for the first time, having spoken to His Eminence as they awaited the arrival of the famed Warrior of Light. He could feel the power radiating off her skin, a powerful red mage, with a battle prowess that was far beyond the Temple Knights. It was like a connection, something telling him that this meeting was meant to be. And yet… The Fortemps bastard had his gaze on her.

Ser Zephirin grimaced as he thought back on how he kept a close eye on Aliza after they had met with the Archbishop, ensuring that she would not interfere with His Eminence’s plans. He recalled Lord Haurcefant being so close to her, obvious infatuation in his eyes. The Archimandrite felt his teeth begin to grind, just being reminded of Aliza's potential couplings with the bastard made him feel a dark rage.

Yet that dark rage was snuffed out, knowing that he had hurt her, that he killed someone that she _loved_. He never wants her to cry like she did that day ever again! How she practically flung herself to the ground beside him, caressing him, holding every part of him, desperate to keep him tethered onto Hydaelyn, and Ser Zephirin felt it. Oh, the power that he felt as she leaked aether out of the confines of her sadness. He wishes to cup the sadness, like a wounded finch in his palms.

Ser Zephirin shook his head, desperate to get his thoughts back under control. He reached out to grab Aliza's arm, yanking her to a halt at the door. Before she could protest, the door started to slowly open revealing King Thordan. His voice echoing around them all.

“Oh, Warrior of Light. Your light has dimmed...how your light's purpose shall now be truly...decided.” The booming voice of the self-made primal caused Aliza to wince. She shook her head, holding herself higher, she yanked her arm out of Ser Zephirin's grip.

“Do what you must! But I _will_ be rescued!” Aliza shouted.

Ser Zephirin shook his head, “No rescue shall happen, your friends will be unable to penetrate the new forces within this sanctum.”

Aliza growled at the Elezen, the Archimandrite could not help but swoon for her ambition. He wished for it himself.

“Even if an attempt was made all of my twelve knights have been ordered to kill on sight.”

Aliza blinked away any tears she felt were coming, “You had your chance to kill me! Why keep me alive? Why allow a famed primal killer a _gift_ such as breathing?” It was almost like she was taunting them.

“In your state, with the loss of your connection to Hydaelyn, and your defeat by my hands, you are no longer a threat." Aliza could hear the smirk hidden behind his helm.

“But the Ascians! You know not of what they do!” Aliza interjected, hands flying out towards her sides in frustration.

“We shall take care of it!" King Thordan bellowed, his echo the only sound heard for a good minute of silence. 

"In the meantime, your new purpose will be to continue on the lifeblood and sanctity of the Heaven’s Ward.”

“What does that even mean?” Aliza asked, her brow raised in confusion.

Ser Zephirin’s mouth gaped, but he quickly closed it, hoping that Aliza hadn't seen his reaction. But Aliza took notice and clenched her teeth.

“What does he mean? Archimandrite, give me answers!”

“ _Silence_!” King Thordan clacked his great sword on the floor, Aliza’s head whipping back to face him.

“In clearer terms, your purpose is to grant my most trusted and strongest knight’s heirs. The line of the Twelve must go on. We are to reclaim Ishgard and prepare for a new era of prosperity!”

Aliza felt a gasp threaten to slip past her lips, but hastily covered her mouth. She stared at the man in front of her, allowing her shock to slowly turn to anger. No... Pure rage.

“You mean to use me as a... breeding bitch!” The woman shouted, clenching her teeth and letting out a growl. She reached for her rapier with the intent to kill both men, but in a matter of milliseconds, Ser Zephirin brought out his greatsword, Shattered Heart, and brought it to her throat.

“Do not attempt such foolishness! You have little aether! Stand down!” Ser Zephirin shouted.

“And what? Allow you to have your way with me? Give me your children? I’d rather die!” Aliza felt tears slip down her cheeks, her breath quickening. 

Ser Zephirin wet his lips, “Please, dear Warrior. It would be a much better fate than what awaits you if you are to continue this idiocy.”

He lowered his greatsword, Aliza lowering her hands with defeat. Sheathing the Shattered Heart, Ser Zephirin brought out his hand to caress her cheek. He noticed Aliza’s eyes widening, and immediately cursed himself.

“Aliza, if you are to attempt to fight once more the winner is already decided. You will die this time." Ser Zephirin continued to speak, seeing the building rage in her eyes.

“You are an amazing woman; it would be a privilege to be with you. I would be honored to have a life with you. As would the rest of the Heaven's Ward.” The Archimandrite took a step back, his eyes pleading with her to give in.

Aliza felt her blood boil, frustrated, and confused at what to do. She did not want to subject herself to this! She wanted a life with Haurchefant, the man that Ser Zephirin stole from her! She would have his heart!

“Fine!” The red mage spat, jabbing a finger in Ser Zephirin’s chest plate, “But do not think that because of your flirtations that I am doing this! You are the _last_ of any of the ones I choose to fuck with!”

Aliza glared at King Thordan, the man turned primal foreboding and mountainous in comparison to her size. "I will allow this...to be my new purpose. But! You will not hurt my friends, Ser Aymeric, Lucia, Estinien, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and all the other neighboring nations! This also goes for all of Dravanian kind!"

Aliza turned away from the men, as King Thordan contemplated her decision. "This shall usher in an age of peace. Therefore, I accept. No harm will be done to your friends, as long as you stay here."

Ser Zephirin sighed in relief, looked up to His Eminence, and bowed before leading Aliza back to her cell. Once they arrived, Aliza plopped down. Ser Zephirin closed the iron doors, knocking gently as a farewell.

“You will not be staying in this cell forever, once we retake Ishgard you shall reside within The Vault.”

Silence.

The Archimandrite brushed his head against the door, “I will give you all of the time you need. Is there a knight you wished to take first?”

“Ser Grinnaux…” Aliza said softly.

“Very well… I will mention it to him.”

“Please…Just leave me be…”

Ser Zephirin nodded, “Alright, good night Warrior of Light.”  
Aliza slammed her head onto the wall, feeling held back tears resurface as she wept. A raging fist slamming onto the ground, the lights illuminating from the Allagan structures seemed to mock her.

Cursed light!

She wants no one to see her.

No one to know of this shameful defeat.

No one to know of her...new purpose!


	2. To Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aliza broods in the confines of her Allagan cell, she meets a newfound friend. While inside the Holy See, the remaining Scions meet with Ser Aymeric to attempt to make plans to see if their friend may still be alive and plan a possibility of rescue…That is if they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, back with the second chapter! I do hope that you are enjoying it!  
> I sadly do not have a set schedule for publishing dates due to mid-terms for my Chemistry course next week, so I would not have that up and decided until the week after.   
> I do wanna let you know that tags are due to change and I will probably make any corrections as we go.   
> It's been a pretty rough week for me medically but I'll be damn well sure to post as often as I can.

Aliza shudders as she wraps her arms around herself, the Allagan cell was chilly, to say the least. No doubt the floating ancient empire would be, but with the advanced technology of it, she expected some heating systems. But she supposes that luxury was not for prisoners of war.

It has at least been a couple of days since she had last heard from Ser Zephirin after she met with King Thordan her weapon had been taken as well as her robes. The only thing she was left in was a navy cotton tunic with black capris, being stripped of her armor made her feel incredibly small and alone. She has heard only muffled voices of the Mother Crystal and has not heard from Midgardsormr since the battle. The most contact she has had has mostly been her feeding times from Ser Janlenoux, which she admits makes some pretty damn good food.

Aliza rubs the tiredness from her eyes, stretching her limbs to rid the stiffness that the cot had caused. The Hyur drifts her thoughts to her friends, wondering if she will ever be reunited with them. If she ever will find Thancred or Minfilia. Wondering if Alphinaud, Ser Aymeric, Estinien, Tataru, and Cid are coming up with a plan to save her. If they even know if she is alive…

Aliza exhales a shaky breath, as she runs trembling hands through her knotted hair as she weeps. It is not until she hears a slight knock that she finally sees someone else other than the Ward’s swordsman and chef. A blond paladin with a young handsome face and short Elezen ears, in his hands he had a plate of food. No doubt the young man was taking the plate in place of Ser Janlenoux.

“Ah, Aliza. I apologize, Brother Janlenoux had some unexpected business come up. So, I am bringing this in his stead.”

Aliza blew a strand of hair out of her face, her eyes askance. “I am assuming you are Ser Adelphel.”

“Yes, we fought,” Adelphel affirmed, setting the plate down on a small side table.

“Well, you better eat up. We would not wish for our dear mistress to be malnourished and Brother Janlenoux would prefer you kept well.” The young knight frowned as he got a closer look at the mage. The considerate man crouched in front of her cot, “You know, it is unwise to treat yourself so poorly. You made a promise remember? It will do you no good to do this to yourself.”

Aliza rolled her eyes, as she flipped over to face the wall. Adelphel sighed, as he looked to try to find a brush in the cell. He found it in the corner of the room, oddly enough, and grabbed a hold of it and brought it to lay next to her plate of food.

“Aliza, I have heard stories about the strong woman who smote Primals, hordes, heretics, and Garleans alike. I was amazed upon hearing the stories of such a warrior! What she can accomplish! In two months you were able to weasel your nose into an isolative nation. Yet, what I see in front of me is a brooding pitiable mess. This behavior will accomplish nothing! You told the Archbishop that to keep others safe you will assist us in a prosperous future! You will not do this by self-loathing.” Adelphel lectured, even as Aliza was contemplating every manner to bash his face in his words held truth and she felt ashamed. A lecture she had desperately needed to hear. How dare she proclaims to save her friends and nations from this primal threat if she could not keep herself alive? How selfish she has been…

There was a time where she had imagined a life with Haurchefant yet look what that future had stolen from her. Was it because she was selfish? What of Ysayle? Was is that she wished for her to finally be in peace? To be her own person instead of living in the shadows of history made a saint.

Aliza nodded her head, turning to the paladin. “You are right. I have should not be wallowing in my self-pity. I…I needed to hear that. I appreciate it.”

The knight folded his arms and gave a reassuring smile, “I’m glad. I also came here to let you know that you do not have to worry about me being in the picture.”

Aliza cocked her head, “What do you mean?”

Adelphel placed a palm over his heart, “A few years back, I swore an oath to myself that I would focus on my swordsmen-ship and career. I did so with the intent of never marrying or having a family of my own. I want you to be able to confide in Brother Janlenoux or myself if anything is wrong.”

A corner of Aliza’s mouth turned up in a half-smile, “Thank you.” Adelphel turns to open the cell door, turning back to her.

“Oh, and by the way. We should be heading back to Ishgard soon, hopefully, you will feel a lot better there than you will in this confining place.” Adelphel then bid farewell, Aliza following the disappearance of his form with her eyes she looks back to the food and brush. With a sigh, Aliza picks up the plate and the fork, allowing herself to eat.

When Aliza finishes, she sets it back down on the side table by her cot. She looks at the brush, realizing just how fatigued she was. She knew that she was tired, her joints ached, her muscles screamed, and her aether was slowly regaining after draining herself in the last battle. But this fatigue seemed to consume her. It was getting hard to pick up the pieces even after Ser Adelphel’s lecture, he was right, and she knew it. So, why was it so hard to just pick up a hairbrush? Aliza shook a fist in frustration before plopping back onto the cot and curling herself in a ball.

Ser Aymeric had carded his fists in front of his face in thought, his dark hair in his eyes, as the room of the Congregation was consumed by an immense pressure. The Lord Commander looked towards Alphinaud, the poor boy attempting to blink away tears. No doubt, the young Scion was worried about his friend whom they have yet to prove dead or alive. Next to the teen was Tataru, who herself was visibly distraught looking for any sign of hope in the room. Cid was deafeningly silent, a brooding force in the corner, as was the Mi’qote who upon her pale features a deep frown was etched, Estinien scarily silent beside Lucia.

Ser Aymeric blew a heavy breath, “Our friend has yet to return to us, and going back to Azys Lla would be an assured death not to mention impossible.”

A slammed fist on the desk directs Ser Aymeric’s gaze towards the icy fury behind Alphinaud’s eyes, “You suggest we leave her!” The Sharlayan yelled.

“No, I suggest we regroup. We have yet to even find any remnant stating if she is even alive! Facing dragons is one thing my knights can certainly do. But Primals? Especially my father and the Heaven’s Ward? We are ill-prepared!” Ser Aymeric let his hands fall, looking to the young Scion. The Levilleur twin backed down, his fist clenched in anger.

Y’shtola separated herself from the far wall, “Then we must attempt to seek aid. Limsa Lominsa is no stranger to the threat of Primals and neither are Gridania and Ul’dah. Surely, through a combined effort we will be able to locate Aliza.”

“Yes! We must not give up hope! Oh, Alphinaud our dear friend must be alive! We must simply have faith.” The tiny Lalafell grinned, wiping any tears out of her eyes.

Cid sighed as he put a hand under his chin, “What I am concerned with is that nasty Allagan barrier.”

“I gave Aliza the other eye after we penetrated that barrier.” Estinien remarks, a low rumbling growl in his throat.

Alphinaud curses silently, Tataru’s exuberant cheer halting as she takes in the reality of the situation.

“So, what do we do?” Tataru whimpers out.

“It seems that we do not have a choice but to leave Aliza there.” Y’shtola regrettably murmured, her ears pushed back.

“Ser Aymeric, do you think that your father would mean to reclaim Ishgard?” Alphinaud questioned, his body stiff.

The Lord Commander stayed silent, his silence giving them their answer.


	3. At Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza finally arrives back at the Vault, but under different circumstances and meets Grinnaux's sly face at her assigned door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for the late upload, I've actually finished the next couple chapters about a couple of weeks ago. But sadly, my family has gone under misfortunate circumstances with a member passing away recently and potentially losing the house. But I am entering my second year of community college in the fall so I should have more than enough time to upload more unless more issues arise from the bank that now owns the house. I commend you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy reading, thank you!

The cold nipped at Ser Aymeric’s extremities, his joints stiff, boots heavy laden with snow, flurries kissing the Lord Commander’s dark hair as he marched out alongside his Temple Knights and Scion allies. The people out on the streets whispering silent utterings and rumors at what the commotion could mean, as they see the reputable commander stop in the midst of The Pillars.

“People of Ishgard! It is within my solemn regret that we have a primal threat approaching, thus we must evacuate. None of the citizenry shall remain in the city for the great fear of temperament from these beings are fatal, it is a danger to remain.” Ser Aymeric’s head bows slightly, is eyes closed as he hears the whispers increase.

“But where shall we go? Our houses have thrived here for thousands of years!” A young Elezen shouted out, his brows furrowed his expression puzzled.

“My sons are buried within Ishgard fighting for the war! I must stay! It would be a dishonor to leave!” A mother shouts from within the crowds, her eyes filled with a melancholic glaze.

“Listen!” Alphinaud stands beside Ser Aymeric’s left hand side.

“I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, a Scion of the Seventh Dawn! An organization who has made priority of eliminating primal threats across Eorzea. To stay is to be tempered, to be tempered is to be forcibly held against your wills, the solution to this is only death! Ishgard’s allies have responded to give her aid, Mor Dhona’s Revanant’s Toll, is holding Doman refugees and we shall surely except you. Ul’dah, Gridania, and Limsa Lominsa shall also be granted a limited number of you.”

The crowds of people, though reassured were nonetheless stressed about their position.

Lucia looked to Ser Aymeric, who nodded his head for his right hand to go forth.

“Go! Gather up all essential belongings, a handful of knights shall await to help grant you safe passage to Mor Dhona!” Lucia urged the crowd.

Y’shtola placed a hand on Alphinaud’s shoulder, “You did well. I suppose now that we must seek preparations alongside the knights.”

Alphinaud smiles, “Thank you. Hopefully soon, we shall see our friend again.”

The Mi’qote bows her head, her expression hopeful. “I believe we shall soon.”

Aliza shot up from the cot, hand covering her panted breaths while the other feeling the mattress beneath her damp from sweat. The highlander felt tears stream down her cheeks, moving her hand away from her mouth to rest at her breast. The palpitations increasing as her breaths became shallowed.

**_Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum. Badumdumdumdum._ **

Aliza felt herself convulse, her body pushing herself off the cot in panic, her eyes hyper-fixating on her surroundings. Her eyes landed on concerned heterochrome eyes, feeling hands on her Aliza screamed her body flinging itself away.

“No! No! Away with you!” The Highlander shouted; the gladiator attempting to shush her soothingly as he managed to cradle her head preventing her from smashing her head repeatedly into the metal flooring.

“It is I, Aliza, Ser Janlenoux!”

Quivering lips began to steady as she desperately clung onto the elbow padding of the knight’s armor.

“Haurchefant…” She wailed, her face hiding within the knight’s breastplate.

Janlenoux continued to shush her, his gloved fingers brushing through knotted hair.

“No, my dear, stay in the present. It will be okay.” The man hushed, as he looked up to find the sad brows of his brother-in-arms.

“Adelphel, hand me that brush.” Janlenoux outstretched his palm as Adelphel went to grab the hairbrush on the side table.

“Should I also fetch the chirurgeons?” Adelphel asked, handing Janlenoux the brush.

“No, she is already far too stressed! I do not wish to risk bringing her more.” Janlenoux began to part a section of Aliza’s brunette locks, gently brushing through tangled hair.

Adelphel nodded, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the two as he watched Janlenoux comfort their mistress.

Aliza’s breaths were more stable, her eyes bloodshot, her limbs shaky and tired, feeling comforted by the brushing from the knight. They seemed to be the kindest out of those she had met thus far.

Janlenoux smiled, as he thumbed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. “I am pleased to know that you are looking better than before! Now, let’s see if we can clear those tears.”

Aliza’s eyes wondered to Ser Adelphel; her voice hoarse as she spoke. “Why are you here?”

The young knight gave a warm expression, “I came with Ser Janlenoux to see how you were. It was time for your meal after all, dear mistress.”

Aliza shook her head, “I’d rather you both not call me that. Just Aliza.”

Adelphel nodded in affirmation, “Of course!”

Janlenoux helped Aliza lift herself up, keeping her from falling on trembling limbs and usher her back to her cot.

“Now, we want you fed. I have noticed more left behind than what is in your gut. I refuse to allow that, so I have prepared something special.” Janlenoux pushed the plate closer to Aliza, who settled herself in the corner.

Aliza felt her mouth drool slightly as she looked at the plate, which contained a wonderful stew of what appeared to be assorted vegetables of carrots, leeks, popotos, blood peppers, and roasted karakul in a tomato based soup.

Aliza looked to the knights and bowed her head, “Thank you, I appreciate this.”

Janlenoux chuckled, “It is my pleasure! Hopefully, something more beneficial will encourage you to take care of yourself.”

Heterochrome eyes glared, “And I do hope you take care from now on! I was told that Ser Adelphel has already lectured you on the matter.”

Ser Janlenoux placed a palm onto his forehead, sighing. “But now it appears that it was concerning a deeper matter. It seems we will increase monitoring you.”

Aliza frowned, taking the spoon, and stirring the stew as she stared solemnly at its contents. Adelphel placed a hand onto Aliza’s shoulder, “We will be back before you turn in for the night. Hopefully by the morrow we shall have a better room for you.”

Aliza nodded her head slowly, as the nights made their leave. When the heavy door closed itself tightly shut, Aliza looked over to the only source of light permeating her cell.

“I wish I could hear you Mother. If you could gift me with advice, help, a desire to keep fighting. I would still have your light.” Aliza spoke silently, her gaze turning back to her food. A silent will begging her to lift the silver spoon to her lips. To which, Aliza complied.

A hiss resounded through the night sky, a glint shimmering on steel as the pale moonlight flickered in the arrows steel head. After a potential end to the Dragonsong War, an end to the hordes that battered the Steps of Faith, a battle had sung its song once more, this time amongst knights made primals. What the people would have once called their own. But without the strength of the Warrior of Light, the outcome of the battle against twelve gargantuan knights and the God King. As the arrows had only bounced off their mark, battalions thrown aside, raining fire from Ser Charibert’s staff, lightening wiping out soldiers from Ser Hermenost, the sheer brutal force of Ser Grinnaux, and the dynamic duo of the joined forces of Ser Janlenoux, and Ser Adelphel. The battlefront was pushed back, even with the help from the remaining Scions and what little aid the rest of Eorzea could afford. A retreat was called, and thus Ishgard was reclaimed by the tempered Heaven’s Ward and their King along with the few citizenry who had made the lethal decision to stay. Defeated, the Ishgardian knights and their aid made refuge in Revnant’s Toll to fight another day and to hopefully plan on bringing their hope home.

“Well, here we are.” Ser Adelphel opened the door to reveal Aliza’s private rooms. She had been awakened that morning to hastily be placed in an airship with Ser Adelphel and Ser Janlenoux, who over the past three weeks have made themselves her caretakers. It was when the shining sun rising above Ishgard did she understand what had occurred, that they had reclaimed Ishgard and made The Holy Vault their residence and place of worship once more.

“This is definitely a change from Azys Lla.” Aliza muttered as she looked to find that she was no longer staying in a prison cell but looked to find that she was going to live in luxurious quarters. With its own living area, bedroom, private kitchen, and bathroom. It made Aliza’s stomach twist; how dare she be granted this when her friends are in trouble! How dare she actually feel…Grateful? Is she allowed to feel this way? That she is no longer trapped in a damp cell, that she can finally rest on a proper bed! That maybe those nightmares may finally end…

“A wonderful change! Ser Janlenoux plans on making you a cake to celebrate!” Adelphel grins, the young knight grips Aliza’s small hands.

Aliza blushed, pulling her hands away.

“Ah, I apologize! I had not meant to make you uncomfortable. I should leave you to explore! If you have need of me, you need only call.” Adelphel waved, closing the door behind him.

Aliza blinked, turning her head to face at her rooms. The Highlander placed a hand on the bright light cream colored walls, her hand trailing as she walked on polished oak flooring, gazing into the brightly lit room, furnished with a small loveseat, dining and coffee table, book shelves, and in another room her own bed and hearth.

Aliza stopped by the door frame looking at the queen-sized bed, tempted to jump into it and fall in plush cotton sheets. But her gaze trailed to admire the duvet and flowing bed skirt, she had not seen a beautiful poster bed since her visit with the Sultana of Ul’dah. Her admiration was halted when a knock sounded at the front door.

Ser Janlenoux was supposed to be making a cake for her…

Aliza turned around and headed to the front door, her hand turning the brass knob when an unsuspected smirking face popped in.

Aliza’s eyes widened as they gazed on the scarred face of the first person she had chosen, Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael.


	4. Sizing You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinnaux takes Aliza back to Ishgard for what seems like a few months since Azys Lla.

“You were expecting me, you know? This is what you asked for.” Bright blue eyes staring intensely down at her.

“Yes, though I, um… h-had not expected so soon.” Aliza stuttered out, feeling herself grow increasingly embarrassed as she pictured the conversation between Ser Zephirin and The Bull.

Great, the famed Warrior of Light a weak pathetic puddled mess in front of her enemies. Wonderful…

Grinnaux rolled his eyes, “Are you gonna bloody stand there or are you going to let me in?”

Aliza furrowed her brows, air puffing out of her nose in annoyance letting her arm push the door further open to let him through. The Duskwight coming inside as he looked around, “Tis’ nice, much better than the sty you were crowded in.”

“Now…” Grinnaux outstretched a palm, “How about we go drink.” The knight smirked.

Aliza felt her mind spin, confused, and in a complete daze.

“Wait, what?” Aliza spluttered out.

Grinnaux’s smirk fell, as he breathed out a huff. “You kicked my arse in that trial by combat, I owe you a drink. Are you coming or no?”

Aliza’s brows furrowed, mouth agape a hand taking his palm on her own. “Very well, Bull. I shall indulge.” _Not like I have much of a choice anymore…_

Grinnaux grins as he begins to lead the way to the Forgotten Knight, Aliza tailing behind. To run in an attempt to escape would be foolish of her, who knows the updated security that the knights may have taken from the Allagans. As they both entered the bar, patrons who immediately noticed the infamous Ser Grinnaux silently began to get up and leave. Aliza sighed, she supposes that some Ishgardians had decided to stay or were completely unaware of the primals now governing the nation, but why were they leaving? Aliza then recalled overhearing rumors about the Dzemael, “Oh, I suppose you do have quite the reputation, eh?” She looks back to her newfound drinking companion who just grunts.

As they sit down together and ordered. Aliza looks to the knight, “So, is there a reason you had decided to meddle with my friends on that day, Ser?”

Grinnaux huffed, “Bored.” A mug of ale was slid over to them both by Gibrillont, to who Aliza raised a hand in thanks.

Aliza turned back towards him and blinked, perplexed. “Are you serious?” as grasped the handle of her mead she stared at Grinnaux’s hands; she was amazed about how large they were. She knew that he was a broad Elezen but did not once think about how large the Duskwight was. I mean, her height was way smaller than his own coming up to at least his chest.

“Other than the Archbishop’s orders, there had been nothing worth doing. Until I realized that the Warrior of Light was inside Ishgard, I deigned that claiming heresy on those outsiders would draw you out.” Grinnaux exclaimed as he grasped his glass and chugged it, the tankard falling onto the table with a ‘thud’.

Aliza peered up at him and then realized how bright the blues of his eyes were, how beautiful he looked. She inwardly smacked herself as she turned her head away.

‘No, you stop that! Don’t you dare find this pig-headed oaf attractive!’

The Duskwight looked over and snickered, “Who figured it would be I who you chose first.” 

Aliza rolled her eyes, “Well, I would rather not choose Zephirin that is for sure.” She takes a sip of her mug.

“I already have to hear that blathering mouth of his tomorrow,” Grinnaux grumbled, as he tapped his fingers on the table for another drink to which Gilbrillont slid to him.

Aliza tilted her head, “Why did you join the Heaven’s Ward? It does not seem you well…take the position with any sincerity.”

“The Archbishop only sought for strong warriors to guard him, the weak fool he is. Thus Ser Charibert, Paulecrain, and I have been in the Heaven’s Ward since he has not paid mind to our records.” Ser Grinnaux looks back over to Aliza and scoffed.

“Why am I telling you this? You best place your business where it belongs!”

Aliza glared, “I have every right to know what goes on!”

Grinnaux laughed, “Says whom? The rumored rock in the sky? Pah! You are better lying with the bastard son of House Fortemps!”

Aliza saw red, “What the hell did you just call him?”

“Bastard! Son!” Grinnaux emphasized, getting closer.

“You better watch your bloody mouth Dzemael or I will rock your bullshite straight to the seven hells!” Aliza began to crack her fingers, her teeth clenched.

Grinnaux slapped his knee and cackled into it, “I like you! Rough little karakul, but fierce like the Highlands! I’m pleased we fought!”

Aliza rolled her eyes, her arms folding. “Well, I don’t! You are the most insufferable, crass, pig-headed man that I ever have met! And that’s saying a lot!”

Ser Grinnaux took a sip, his wide grin kissing the rim of the glass, his bright eyes looking down at her with amusement gleaming in them. “Is that right? I could have sworn that you were near flushed by staring at me. Do not think I have not noticed, woman.”

Aliza felt her fingers freeze as they reached her mug’s handle, she coughed with surprise before turning away. “Add narcissistic to that list too! Why would I ever find you attractive?”

Grinnaux brought his leg up to rest on his knee, his fingers fiddling with the handle of the mug. “You said it, not I. You just told on yourself!”

Aliza growled, “I said no such thing!”

“I said you were staring at me, nothing about being attractive!”

Aliza opened her mouth but was at a complete loss of words, which only made Grinnaux chuckle as he picked his mead up and drank the rest before standing. “I have had enough drink if you are willing…” Grinnaux left gil down on the table before gliding his palm from her shoulder to her cheek, leaning down until his breath hits her ear. “We can rent a room and have a ‘scuffle’.”

Fuck it. Aliza brings up her mug, chugs the rest before setting some gil on the table. “A room please.”

As soon as they made their way to the room, locking the door behind, the Duskwight began to shed his armor plating. Aliza disrobing herself slowly, a smile on her face as she backed up into the Elezen. Her ass pressing up against his upper thighs, pleased upon hearing a deep groan illicit from Grinnaux’s lips. Once the last piece of armor and robes were dropped to the floor, Grinnaux picked her up with ease making Aliza shout with surprise. The male plopped her on the plush bed before climbing on top of her, with a grin he chuckled “I will repay the compliment, you are not so bad looking yourself.” He bellowed as his fingers followed his eyes, trailing them from her bralette to teasing the band of her panties.

Aliza bit her bottom lip at the contact, wiggling her hips wanting his fingers to dip lower. “Are you going to talk or are you going to touch me?”

Grinnaux smirked as he firmly cupped her ass in his hand with a resounding ‘smack’ which made Aliza gasp slightly, “Very well.”

Grinnaux removed the hand from her ass to cup both of her hands that were resting on her abdomen to move them above her head. Aliza tilted her head up to look at his hands, the size of them compared to her own was unreal. On the other hand, he began to knead her thighs with his palm, leaning down to push her lacy bralette up to take her nipple into his mouth. Aliza let out a moan, the feel of his mouth and the size of his body against her made her panties easily damp. The way he cupped her body made her feel incredibly small. In an act of curiosity, Aliza moved a leg to gently press in between his legs and what she felt made her shudder.

Grinnaux made a hum, letting go of her nipple. Bright blue eyes looking into hers, the pupils were blown wide. “Like what you feel?”

“Very much so, my Bull.” Aliza groaned out. Grinnaux made a low growl as she moaned out his title, his lips connecting with her neck. Aliza let out a gasp as she felt teeth graze at her jugular, leaning her head away for Grinnaux to cover her neck with his bites. The knight brought down an index to grip the hem of her undergarments, making Aliza raise her hips to allow the knight to pull them off.

Grinnaux licked a bite, pulling away to look at her with a cat-like grin. “Good girl!”

Aliza let out a shaky breath as she felt Grinnaux’s hand release his grip around her wrist, eyeing him as he descended to leave rough open-mouthed kisses in his wake. The brunette instinctively brought up her leg to pull him closer to her body, making the Elezen chuckle as he placed his grip on both of her upper thighs.

Aliza noticed her breathing became shallow as the knight below her inched closer to where she needed him. The Duskwight placing a kiss on her sensitive clitoral hood, eliciting a hitch in her breath as Aliza shot her hand to grasp at the base of his ponytail. Grinnaux smirked, feeling her legs trying to push him even closer to her cunt.

“So needy!”

“I would not be if you would just get on with it!”

Grinnaux shrugged, diving his head down to press the flat of his tongue onto her folds, licking up a slow stripe. Aliza pushed her head back as she let out a small moan, pushing down his head further using his ponytail like reigns. The knight continued licking her up, moving his fingers to spread out her labia as he began to lick with more vigor.

“Ah! Please…” Aliza gasped, her hand losing its grip unleashing his ponytail as she unknowingly pulls out the elastic tie. Dirty blonde falls onto handsome chocolate skin, Aliza takes notice to his sandy locks that have begun to stroke broad muscled shoulders and find something that she wants to mark. Aliza flings her nails onto his shoulder blades, Grinnaux letting out a growl as he takes the chance to push two fingers inside of her, making the small woman shout feeling her wet pussy clench around the intrusion. Blue eyes stare up at her as he fucks her with his fingers, his tongue lapping at her clitoris. Aliza’s moans grow louder, feeling her legs around Grinnaux begin to tremble, the heat around her body, filled with the desire to pull the Duskwight completely into her.

“Fuck!” Aliza curses, biting down on her lip as she feels herself cum, taking a deep breath as she hears the knight let out a laugh as he greedily begins to lick the fluid up from her opening.

“You better be prepared for me, wench. I am going to have my fill of you, a child will be the least of our worries!” He declares pulling away to lick more of her cum off his fingers.

Aliza nods her head, too caught up in the plateau of her ecstasy to process the heat of the moment. As the Duskwight adjusts his position above her, Aliza noticing the heavy erect cock resting on top of her folds. The Elezen then began coating his penis with her cum as he slides it up and down in between her folds, the small woman wrapping her arms around him as leverage.

The knight gave her a reassuring pat on her side before he plunged the head of his cock into her. Aliza hissed, a hand fisting into sandy hair as she attempted to relax. Grinnaux leaned down to press a kiss to her temple, his large hands caressing her waist, pushing more of his cock into her.

Aliza cried out as she felt a flare-up of pain, to which her companion pressed his head into her neck. The closeness made Aliza feel calmer and relaxed, signs of slight affection, which she found shocking, to say the least. Once he bottomed out, Aliza leaned up to take his ear lobe into her mouth. Grinnaux let out a throaty moan, letting his hips slowly pull out of her before pushing back inside.

The Duskwight wrapped his arms around the Hyur bucking faster, keeping the young woman tightly on him. Aliza parted from the Elezen’s twitching ear as she felt drool drip from the side of her mouth, her body bouncing in tune with his thrusts enjoying the feel of his heavy sack hitting her ass. Grinnaux squeezed tighter, his hands moving to grip the oak headboard of the bed. The headboard began to creak with weight and momentum of force applied from their coupling, Aliza nearly screaming as Grinnaux took her leg over his shoulder and pounding her weeping vagina at a brutal pace.

“Grinnaux!” The Hyur called out, her fingers raking down the Dzemael’s muscled arms. The knight pushed his cock as far into her cunt, his cum spilling inside. Aliza groaned as her chin was suddenly pulled up, the woman noticing the absence in her pussy as the Duskwight’s cock was pushed into her mouth. The Hyur let out a muffled scream as she felt her mouth being filled with salty viscous seed. When Grinnaux pulled out, he grasped her chin between his fingers as he admired his handiwork. The Elezen glowing in his pride as he stared at the remnants of cum dripping from her chin and pooling out of her vagina.

“I should have you in this manner more often!” The Dzemael winked, a wide grin on his features.

Aliza rolled her eyes as she rolled onto a portion of the bed, her eyes closing. The tuckered out Hyur felt the dip in the bed leave and suddenly, Aliza felt disappointed.

“Are you leaving?” She asked, her head looking over. But she did not find the Elezen putting back on his armor, instead, he came back from the tiny bathroom with a rag.

“No, but you need to be wiped off. I would rather not find myself laying in cum.” Grinnaux scoffed, passing her the warm rag.

Aliza smiled, “Why to thank you, Ser Grinnaux. You are more affectionate than you seem.”

“Pah!” The Dzemael waved her off, beginning to hunker down into the sheets beside her as she wiped away some of the dribbling cum from her face and genitalia. Aliza sat herself up to throw the rag into a laundry bin that was in the corner of the room before snuggling up to the knight’s back.

If she is to live the rest of her life in this manner, she might as well train herself to get used to it.  
  



End file.
